Happy Holidays
by Diedre D'Nai
Summary: The winter solstice brings warmth and light to Crimea, and a single wish is granted. Lucia/Janaff fluff.


Snow blanketed the ground. It had fallen thick and fast the past couple nights before but now had resigned itself to being a light drizzle. The tiny specks of white danced lazily down from their heavenly home and came to rest on the Crimean countryside. The moon was watching, casting a pale blue glow over the fairytale-esq kingdom.

Inside the palace, everyone was sleeping. The Greil mercenaries were either asleep in the guest rooms set aside for them or else (in the case of Shinon and Gatrie at least) strewn across the great hall in a drunken sleep. The emissaries from Gallia had snuggled together, the Herons were sleeping, looking like pale tributes to the Goddess of Beauty and Serenity, even the help had gone to rest for the evening. The only waking souls were the inattentive guards on watch, sitting together laughing and drinking warm drinks. No harm would befall the castle tonight.

It was the Solstice celebration.

* * *

It was also terrible flying weather, Janaff noted, struggling to keep aloft while fighting with the bulging sack he carried. He had taken point, as usual, but could barely see where he was going.  
"Visibility would be lost for a tiger at this height." He groused. Behind him, he heard Ulki laughing, and then Tibarn and Naesala joined in.  
The four laguz, each carrying a large bag stuffed to bursting, landed like ghosts on the roof. Ulki listened carefully, picking up the different sounds he had come to associate with each of their former companions and then whispered directions to the three others. Laughing quietly, the four of the, dove towards the ground and then, silently, snuck into the great hall.

Shinon, Gatrie and Mia were passed out in various positions around the room.  
"What if they wake up?" Ulki whispered. Tibarn emitted a low chuckle.  
"They're dead to the world, Ulki." The hawk king pointed at the empty mugs strewn about and the content, drunken smile on Gatrie's face. They deposited the gifts under the tree and vanished into the night air, laughing like fresh hatchlings.

"Where are we going?" Janaff said,  
"Sure as hell not into the woods again." Tibarn said, "I can't see an inch in front of my face." He laughed warmly and wandered back inside, where he located a large comfortable rafter and fell asleep. Naesala  
looked up and sighed.  
"Idiot, Reyson will want to see him."  
"I take it you plan on finding Reyson and Leanne?" Janaff asked the Raven.  
"Of course." He smiled and walked through the halls in the direction Ulki indicated. Janaff looked around, Ulki smiled.  
"I can hear Lucia." He said softly, Janaff looked up, shocked and mildly embaressed.  
"So?"  
"There's a beorc tradition. They write letters to the Goddess, asking for something this season."  
"Oh?" Janaff blinked at the younger hawk "That's kind of silly."  
"Indeed." he pulled out a letter, "Traditionally, they are unsighed and thrown to the strongest wind. This one, nearly blinded me on the way here." He opened it and handed it to Janaff. Where, in Lucia's handwriting, he read

_All I want this season is the Laguz Janaff to visit me.  
I have missed him very much since the wars end.  
Please, Goddess, deliver peace and prosperity to Crimea  
Deliver love and harmony to Elincia and Geoffrey  
And send me Janaff's smile.  
_

"That is unbelievably cheesy." Janaff said, blushing scarlet. He gave Ulki a somewhat pleading look. Ulki chuckled and pointed, and Janaff flew off in the direction of Lucia's windowed chamber.

* * *

Sunlight drifted through the window, falling on the sight of a beautiful sleeping maiden, on the bed. Janaff opened his eyes first, he could hear the excited clamor below them as the castle came out of hibernation. He walked over to the bed and gently called out Lucia's name. Hoping to wake her as nicely as possible, preferably before her brother burst in.

She woke up slowly at first, muttering incoherently in her sleep.  
"Lucia." He called softly, putting a light hand on her arm. "Wake up." Her eyes fluttered open and landed on his face.  
"Janaff?"  
"Yes." she smiled, a smile that made his words stick in his throat.  
"Good." she sat up and stretched, "I was getting sick of just dreaming you were here." He blushed and together they walked down to the great hall. And had a very merry holiday.


End file.
